Eternal Memories
by Rain.Barker
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre como era todo antes de que Hohenheim se marchara. Es mi primer fic, asi que... xDDD no se esperen nada realmente decente xDDU


La claridad entró por la ventana de la habitación del matrimonio Elric. Trisha abrió los ojos, mientras una brisa acariciaba su cara suavemente. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, procurando no despertar a su marido y recogió los objetos que quedaron en el suelo después de la discusión de ayer. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, apresurándose para preparar el desayuno

- Mamá... - Susurró una voz infantil, apareciendo justo detrás de ella en la cocina

- ¡Alphonse! - exclamó ella, abrazándolo - Es muy temprano¿qué pasa?

- No puedo dormir - dijo el pequeño, con voz adormilada

- Vaya... - dijo, cogiendo al chico de la mano y conduciéndolo al sillón, donde le sentó sobre sus rodillas - ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado?

- He tenido una pesadilla...soñaba que papá se iba, y aunque lo llamábamos, no volvía...-comenzó a decir Al, con voz temblorosa

- Ha sido solo un mal sueño, papá no se irá nunca, Al - dijo, mientras acomodaba la cabeza de su hijo en su hombro

El chico no tardó en quedarse dormido en los brazos de su madre. La cual lo acostó en el sillón y lo tapó con una manta, acariciándole el cabello, antes de volver a su trabajo anterior. Cuando ya lo tuvo todo listo para el desayuno, se asomó a la puerta, sonriendo al ver bajar a su hijo mayor hacia la cocina

- ¡Buenos días, mamá! - dijo el chico, sentándose en la mesa

- Parece que huelas la comida - rió Trisha, mientras le ponía la comida delante

- ¿Yo¿Por qué? - Preguntó Edward, comenzando a comer

- Por nada, hijo, por nada - sonrió su madre, prefiriendo ocultarle que cada vez que ella preparaba el desayuno, él bajaba por las escaleras como una bala.

- ¡Buenos días! - dijo el menor de los hermanos, entrando en la cocina y sentándose al lado de su hermano

- Buenos días, hijo - sonrió su madre poniéndole su correspondiente desayuno e indicándole con la mirada a su hijo mayor que no hablara con la boca llena - ¿Queréis salir hoy?

- ¡Si!- dijo Al entusiasmado

- ¡No! - Se quejó Ed

Durante los siguientes diez minutos, Trisha tuvo que soportar los gritos de sus hijos. Tratando de convencerse mutuamente de que su respuesta era la mejor que la que había dicho él otro. Los dejó discutiendo, mientras le subía el desayuno a su marido al estudio. Tocó a la puerta, esperando una respuesta que no llegó, así que entró por su propia cuenta

- ¿Se puede? - dijo con una sonrisa la mujer

- Claro - contestó el hombre, enfrascado en uno de sus libros

- Te he traído esto...- repuso la mujer, dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa

- Gracias - murmuró secamente, sin despegar la vista del libro

- Que aproveche - dijo la mujer, mientras se acercaba a la puerta

- Siento lo de ayer - soltó de pronto el hombre - Se me fue la mano y...

- Es igual...- contestó la mujer, acercándose de nuevo a él, obteniendo el valor necesario para proponerle lo que estaba pensando - Oye...los niños quieren ir a dar una vuelta y pensé que quizás, podríamos ir los cuatro...

- ¿Y quién hará mi trabajo? - repuso él, fríamente

- Bueno, por un día...-continuó ella

- Como se nota quien trabaja aquí¿eh? Es muy fácil decir que lo deje para mañana, pero si no lo hago hoy...bah...tú que vas a entender, si no sales de la cocina

- Si no salgo de ahí, es por tú maldito trabajo

- ¿Maldito trabajo? Te recuerdo que en esta casa comemos gracias a eso

- ¡Y no tengo nada en contra, pero no es justo que nos obligues a quedarnos aquí porque tu trabajas

- ¿Y que vas a hacer fuera? Esta casa está hecha un asco, mis libros necesitan ser limpiados...¿no lo ves o qué? Fuera solo perderás el tiempo, y los niños pueden quedarse en casa

- Claro, el problema es que les van a salir raíces como sigan sin salir de casa- continuó ella

- Haz lo que quieras, pero si sales por la puerta, no te molestes en volver a entrar - contestó indiferente

La mujer salió de la habitación sin contestar a lo último que había dicho su marido. Siempre igual. Siempre. Con esos malditos libros...¿Por qué no podía levantarle la voz y aclararle todo lo que llevaba callándose meses? Pasó por delante del espejo del recibidor, y le dolió su propio reflejo. No era para nada la Trisha de años antes, ahora era una persona sin sueños, incapaz de decir lo contrario de lo que ese hombre le decía por miedo a las consecuencias. Era una egoísta por anteponer sus miedos a sus hijos, pero no podía soportar un golpe más, ya los había soportado bastante...

- ¡Mamá! - gritó Al desde la cocina

La mujer suspiró y volvió a la cocina, con su habitual sonrisa. Y se encontró con un plato roto en el suelo, y el bote de leche derramado al lado.

- ¡Ha sido Edward! - dijo Al, intentando quitarse culpas

- ¡Mentira¡Ha sido él, mamá! - repuso el aludido

- Vale, vale, da igual - dijo ella mientras recogía los trozos de cristal tranquilamente- Estas cosas pasan, no hay porqué preocuparse, salid de la cocina, no quiero que os cortéis¿vale? Id al jardín, si quereis

- ¡Si! - dijo alguno de los dos chicos. Y salieron corriendo al jardín, como si hiciera años que no lo veían.

Mientras tanto, Trisha se dedicó a limpiar. Tal y como le habían ''sugerido'' antes. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pasar por delante de unas fotos de la entrada. Los cuatro juntos. Felices. Riendo. En aquella época en la que ella aún existía para el, todo iba perfecto, pero después aparecieron esos libros y...¿qué mas daba? Nada volvería a ser como antes. Mejor olvidarlo y ya está...

- ¡Oye! Que eso era mío - gritó Edward, quitándole el objeto a su hermano

- No juguéis en la mesa- replicó ella, dulcemente

- Lo siento, mamá- dijo el mayor de sus hijos

- ¿Qué habéis echo hoy?- preguntó, interesada

- Hicimos carreras- contestó Ed - Pero yo siempre ganaba, porque Al es muy lento

- ¡Oye, niisan! - replicó el menor - Yo no soy lento...

- Vale, vale, haya paz -dijo ella, poniendo orden. Las siguientes horas consistieron en calmar las peleas de los chicos, recoger la mesa, calmar las peleas de los chicos, ayudar a recoger el cuarto a sus hijos, mientras calmaba sus peleas, y por fin, lograr acostarlos, como no, calmando sus peleas

- Buenas noches, Ed, nos vemos en el desayuno - rió ella, mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente al mayor de sus hijos, que luchaba por mantenerse despierto

- Buenas...noches...-susurró

- Buenas noches, Alphonse, que tengas BONITOS sueños - rió ella, al ver la sonrisa de su hijo pequeño al recalcar la palabra ''bonitos''. Luego imitó su gesto anterior, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Antes de salir de la habitación, estaban dormidos. Sonrió orgullosa, observándolos un rato antes de cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente. Pasó por delante del estudio, sin oír ruidos, así que supuso que ya estaría en el dormitorio.

-¿ Has salido del estudio? El Apocalipsis se acerca... - dijo nada más entrar, sonriendo, como siempre

-¿ Me he casado con una persona o con un payaso? - Continuó él la broma

- Una mezcla - repuso ella, besando fugazmente sus labios

- Pues vaya mezcla...- contestó, acostándose en la cama y abrazando a su mujer contra sí

- Hasta mañana...-susurró ella, antes de cerrar los ojos

- Lo dudo...-murmuró él, aunque no obtuvo respuesta de la chica. Así que comprendió que estaba dormida

_Querida Trisha:_

_No te pidas que comprendas esto, porque ni yo mismo sé porque lo hago. Pero necesito irme, alejarme. No es por culpa tuya, te quiero, no lo dudes. Siento dejarte con los niños, se que me necesitan, pero ya han sufrido bastante, y tu también. Sé que te he hecho daño, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme...Si algún día pueden servirte de algo, la llave del estudio de los libros sobre la alquimia están en mi cajón. Cuida de nuestros hijos, estoy seguro de que llegaran a ser grandes personas a tu lado..._

_Cuando encuentre lo que busco, volveré con vosotros:_

_Te quiere, _

_Hohenhaim_

Dejó la nota a un lado. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y cayó en la cama. Solo podía susurrar su nombre. No encontraba una explicación lógica a todo eso. ¿Por qué? Anoche estaba ahí, tan cerca...

-¿Mamá? - susurró una voz, abriendo la puerta de su habitación - Te oímos llorar...

- Edward, Alphonse... - su madre les hizo un hueco en la cama, en señal de que se tumbaran junto a ella. Estos obedecieron y, por primera vez, lo hicieron en orden, sin pelearse

- Mamá, no llores...- susurró Alphonse - Sonríe...

- ¿Es por qué nos peleamos?- preguntó el niño de ojos dorados - No lo vamos a hacer más, mamá...

- Mis niños...-dijo su madre, atrayéndolos hacia sí - No es por culpa vuestra, jamás me haríais algo malo

- ¿Entonces? - dijo el menor

- Veréis, papá tenía unos asuntos de trabajo y se ha tenido que ir. Volverá dentro de poco, lo sé. En realidad no sé porque estoy llorando, supongo que lo echaré de menos

- Pero si va a volver¿no? - repuso su hijo mayor

- Por supuesto, soy yo que...-sonrió, contenta de no haber preocupado a sus hijos - Anda, vamos, arriba...¿Tenéis hambre?

- ¡Si! - gritaron dúo los dos, y como los angelitos que eran, bajaron empujándose, corriendo hacia la cocina

- ¡No os hagáis daño! - les advirtió dulcemente. Antes de salir de la habitación. Miró por la ventana, esperando verle. Solamente tenía que esperar, él volvería...Y cuando lo hiciera le explicaría los motivos de tan repentina marcha, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Bajó a la cocina sin ser consciente de que no iba a ser, ni mucho menos, la única vez que se pasara inconscientemente varios minutos mirando por la ventana esperando verle volver...

------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Wenaas! Espero que os haya gustado es el primero que hago sola y... xD, bueno, este fic esta aquí gracias a Annie-chan Diethel, que me animó y me ayudó a subirlo, asi ke si no os gusta, le pegais a ella xDDDDD Si te ha gustado o si te apetece, puedes poner un review, como quieras! Gracias de nuevo por leerlo!


End file.
